


La Famiglia Non Finisce Nel Sangue

by Forresthunter59



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Animal Bonding, BAMF Desmond Miles, Body Modification, Dimension Travel, M/M, Protected Desmond, Protective Companions, Protective Ralof, Protective Thieves Guild, Protective Ulfrick Stormcloak, Time Travel, William Miles Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forresthunter59/pseuds/Forresthunter59
Summary: Desmond Miles doesn't know why things always happen to him. First he gets kidnapped by Abstergo and then has to save the world by dying. Fantastic! Now though, now he thinks the world has something against him. He wakes up in a strange world in a wagon about to be executed. What can happen now!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Assassins Creed franchise or the Elder Scrolls franchise. They both are owned by Ubisoft and Bethesda respectively.

As soon as Desmond touched the apple, his whole body felt like it was melting. He screamed in pain as his back ripped open and something huge came out before going back in and scaring over. The pain stopped as suddenly as it began. Desmond looked up from where he collapsed from pain and saw Minerva standing over him before he passed in a bright light from exhaustion. 

The first time Desmond woke up was to hands roaming on him, reaching for the apple still in his tight grasp. Desmond fought with what little strength he had left to keep it from being taken. He won the little battle and put it in his hoodie pocket before passing out, feeling a cooling sensation slithering up his arm. The second time he woke was to being bound with rope and in a wagon with three other men with him. 

Two of the three were blonde haired and blue eyed with strong features, well muscled too. One was wearing some kind of fur and chainmail armor with a cloth covering his mouth, not letting him speak. The other blonde was wearing armor with the same bluish coloring as the first one and had leather and chainmail kind of armor on. He also had some kind of braids on each some of his head. The third had brown hair and eyes, with weaker features but still strong, wearing what looked like rags with stitches everywhere. The brunet had less muscles than the blonde guys however, more lean than burly. All had hands bound with rope.

One of the blond guys started to open his mouth to speak. Before he could say anything however, Desmond took a knife hidden in his sleeve and cut through the ropes easily. He ignoring the shocked gasps from the men around him, and vaulted over the wagon’s side. He ran free for a few seconds before someone heavy tackled him and he blacked out once again, still being weak from pain. When he woke up for the third time, he took stock of his new bindings and noticing that his hidden blade came with him to wherever the hell Desmond was. 

He looked at his surroundings, seeing a man in front of him wearing a kind of leather and chainmail armor and had a leather helm on. The armor was different than the bound blondes though. The soldier in front was directing the horse-drawn wagon Desmond was on. Another horse-drawn wagon in front with the driver wearing the same kind of armor as the soldier. Desmond looked to the right of the wagon seeing another man in armor riding a horse. There was one guard on each side of the wagon as well. His mind raced and concluded that the men in the red armor are part of an army since their armor and weapons were to clean and well built to be some kind of bandits. Suddenly, Desmond’s back twitched weirdly and as he tried to go up and feel it, he found his hands were blocked. 

He noticed that he had iron shackles on his hands and feet now. Desmond pulled a pick hidden in his mouth and angled the pick to where his hands were and dropped it into them. Desmond went through the locks with ease. “This is easy compared to The Farm’s training methods,” He thought as he pulled his manacled feet from where they were attached to the wall of the wagon and tore through it like paper. Desmond jumped onto a guard, sliding his hidden blade under his helm, killing him, and started to run again. Lasting longer than last time, but was still unfortunately shot by an arrow in the shoulder and was knocked out by falling and hitting his head on a rock. 

When Desmond regained consciousness, he looked over at his shoulder to see how close to his head and deep the arrow is. Looking down at his bindings, Desmond saw the same kind as last. Deciding against trying to escape this time, Desmond put his attention back to the arrow. He sighed deeply and reached his head over to use his teeth to take it out. With a nearly silent grunt, he took it out and tossed it out of the wagon, settling back against the wagon wall, and feeling the wound knit back together. He narrowed his eyes but before he could think about it, a deep voice cleared their throat. Desmond looked up to see the shocked faces of his wagon-mates. 

The braided blonde said, “ What? No more tricks from you?” Desmond glared at him and made to reply only for his words to come out in Arabic. He tried again, but this time it was Italian. Desmond narrowed his eyebrows. He tried again only to prove to be unsuccessful again when his language came out in French and then Mowhawkian. Desmond tried one more time and came out successfully. “ Sorry, brain sometimes gets confused with all the languages lounging around in there. By the way who are you and where are we headed?” 

The blonde man came out of his concerned look and replied, “My name is Ralof, this is Ulfrik, the true high king of Skyrim and I do not know the name of this other man is. We are headed for Helgan for our execution. May I ask who you are?” Desmond considered lying but thought against it, after all they were going to die anyway. So, he replied to Ralof, “ My name is Desmond Miles.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Ulfrik’s POV

Ulfrik watched as the man known as Desmond Miles escape multiple times, using different methods for each binding put on. Watched as he tore through iron shackles like it was made of air. Ulfrik watched in amazement as the man went through different languages, fluidly switching from one to another. He thought to himself that this was not a man to make an enemy of, but a man to befriend. He looked at Desmond when he heard that they were going to be executed. Ulfrick was even more astonished to see acceptance and knew right then and there that somehow, this young man, barely into his adult age, had went through very hard times that most men would not be able to go through . His eyes haunted, and told a story like no other.

Ulfrick only worshiped Talos, but he still found himself praying to all the gods he knew to save Desmond from execution as they reached Helgan. All prisoners watched as the horse thief was shot down by an arrow by trying to escape, not even reaching halfway to the gate. Ulfrick watched as Desmond was sent to the block in disgust. Even though he was not on the execution list, he was going to die instead of being set free. Ulfrick watched Desmond go to the block, fresh blood spilt. Ulfrick looked up as he heard loud beatings of wings and roars. The guards and prisoners’ started murmuring. The General Tulius yelled at to them to shut up and get on with the execution. 

Just as the axe was starting to go down on Desmond’s neck, a huge black dragon swooped down and land on the tower top next them and roared a word that Ulfrick recognized as a shout. Fire and rock started falling from the sky. Citizens started to scream and to run. Desmond just sat there in awe and fear of the dragon before him, not moving even when Ralof shouted at him to move. The dragon looked down to stare into Desmond’s eyes and Ulfick watched in confusion as some sort of communication went between them. Then the dragon took a deep breath and roared again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfic is an idea based off of PurpleButtons0203 "The Cosmos Keep Messing With My Head." I am not coping it off of that fanfic however, it just gave me the idea to write this. I do not own the Assassins Creed franchise or the Elder Scrolls franchise. They are both owner by Ubisoft and Bethesda respectively.

Desmond looked at the dragon’s eyes as it looked into his. He felt confusion and so much anger before he realized that these weren’t his emotions. He was feeling the black dragon’s emotions! “What is happening to me?” Desmond thought desperately. First he tore through iron like paper which he certainly couldn’t do before, felt his wound heal crazy fast, and now Desmond found out he could feel this giant lizard’s emotions? Desmond quickly shook his head and decided to think about it later.

”Desmond, come on, get up and follow me. The gods won’t give us another chance like this.” Ralof yelled at him over the sound of crashing rocks and the roaring of the dragon. Ralof helped Desmond get up and started running towards the tower across them. As they reached inside the tower, Ralof shut the huge, thick wooden door behind them. He looked around the room and saw Ulfrick, Ralof, and two injured men with the same kind of armor as Ralof. 

Looking down, Desmond decided to get the shackles off now. He tore through it just as easily as last time, half not expecting it to happen again. Watching as the iron bindings fell to the ground, he looked up at the four other men in the tower and saw them look at him with a mix of shock and fear. Desmond flinched slightly at the looks, but no one noticed it except for Ulfrick and Ralof. Desmond didn’t see the concerned look they both sent sent him. Desmond started to walk to the two men on the ground. One was resting and the other was holding his stomach tightly, clearly injured. The injured soldier saw Desmond looking at him and started to try and scoot away. 

 Desmond stopped and put both hands up, giving the universal sign of peace. “I only want to try and help to bandage your wounds. Thats it and I’ll leave you alone. I promise.” They nodded after a few seconds and Desmond got to work quickly. He tore his right hoodie sleeve, noticing that his arm was covered with circuit board like markings that glowed slightly, but no one else seemed to notice it glowing. 

Desmond took his gaze away from his arm as the other men stared at the markings going up his wrist and spreading out around his shoulder. Desmond tore the cloth of his hoodie into strips and bandaged the first man’s leg. Desmond moved to the second man, who moved back slightly away from him again. Desmond just stood still for a few seconds to let the man to know that he wouldn’t hurt him. 

The man nodded slightly and Desmond went to his torso to look at the wound the soldier was holding. He saw it wasn’t too deep and wrapped it with the make-shift bandage swiftly, but firmly so it wouldn’t get loose in case the man was running. Desmond then backed away from them, noticing clearly that they relaxed almost immediately after they decided he was far enough. 

Desmond flinched again, feeling hurt, but this time, no one noticed. Ralof nodded at him in thanks. Ralof turned to Ulfrick and asked, “ Jarl Ulfrick, was that a-“ Ulfrick interrupted him,” A dragon? Yes that was. I always thought they were myths. Well I guess that the myths are coming true. Stormcloaks, we need to get out of this city before it gets destroyed and kills us.”

Ralof nodded to his Jarl’s unsaid order and gestured for Desmond to follow them as they both started running up the stairs of the tower. As they reached the second floor, Ralof said,” We just need to move these rocks and the-“ He was interrupted by the dragon breaking its head through the walls of the tower. Desmond and Ralof were knocked down a few steps and watched as the dragon breathed fire on a man that was already up there. Listening to the screams of being burned alive before he was eaten by the dragon, silencing them forever. 

Desmond and Ralof sat in shock for a few moments before he got up and helped Desmond on his feet. They went to the hole that the dragon made. Ralof told him to jump through the hole to the burning house below them. Desmond looked at him like he was crazy before yelling at him,” What about you guys?” Ralof replied,” We’ll catch up with you, just go!” Desmond was about the disagree but Ralof started to back him towards the edge, silently threatening to push him off the edge if he didn’t comply. Desmond didn’t know why he already felt close to Ralof, a stranger, but he did.

Desmond glared at him and said angrily,” I better see you again or I will find you and kick your ass.” Ralof looked at him in amusement, but still nodded in agreement. Desmond then jumped out of the hole and onto the unstable second floor of the house, noticing that he didn’t feel the impact of the jump like he normally would have. Desmond ran and jumped down to the first floor of the house and out onto the roads. Desmond saw the destruction the dragonhead caused so far. Every house on fire and some already destroyed. Dead, burned bodies lay spread out across the town.

Desmond looked around and saw the man that had the execution list. He had brown hair and was wearing the same kind of armor as the red soldiers but had no helm. He was gathering a kid and Desmond saw the man hand the boy to an older man crouching beside a wall. Hadvar, Desmond overhearing his name, looked around and saw him, looking surprised, he commenting ,”Still alive prisoner? Well if you want to continue to be, you better come with me.” Desmond glared at him for a second before reluctantly nodding and following him. Hadvar looked him over, and was seeming to be looking for injuries.

Hadvar looked at his hands and saw no shackles and saw at the markings on his arm. Hadvar opened his mouth as if to comment but then closed it and shook his head. Hadvar gestured Desmond to follow him and said in surprise,” I don’t know how you got out of those but I won’t try to make you to tell me. Stay close to the wall!” As both men went against the wall, the dragon landed, and they both crouched by the wall, watching the dragon. They waited for it to take off after the black drake breathed fire on its enemies. 

They ran passed soldiers and saw men shoot fire and lightning out of their hands. He paused for a few seconds before seeing Hadvar run ahead of him and sprinted to catch up. They ran down a cobblestone road toward some some kind of stone keep to the left of them with two entrances. One was to the left and the other in front, both with doors made of thick wood. Ralof appeared in front of them. Ralof and Hadvar glared at each other with fury at seeing each other. Hadvar yelled,” Ralof you dammed traitor! Out of my way!” Ralof yelled right back at him,” We’re escaping Hadvar. You’re not stopping us this time.” 

Hadvar glared at him harder, harshly saying,” Fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!” Desmond stood there watching them yell at each, not knowing what to do. He looked up hearing wing beats and noticed that the dragon getting closer to their . The two angry men apparently also did as they started running to the keep. Ralof to the left entrance and Hadvar to the front one. They both were yelling for Desmond to come with either man. Desmond looked at both, torn for which way he should go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Assassin's Creed franchise or the Elder Scrolls Franchise. They are both owned by Ubisoft and Bethesda respectively. I not going to be able to post for the next two weeks because I am going to very, very busy and under a lot of stress with no time to type.

The dragon helped Desmond make his decision as it roared, sounding closer than before. He went with Ralof. Ralof and Desmond went into the building and quickly closed the wooden doors behind them. As he looked around, he saw a dead man’s corpse with the same type of armor as Ralof has. As Ralof saw the man, he ran over to the corpse and checked his pulse, wanting proof of his death. Finding none, he stated somberly,” We’ll meet again in Sovngarde, brother.” He looked at Desmond and stated sadly,”Looks like we’re the only ones that made it.” 

Ralof looked hesitated, as if he couldn’t believe what he saw, before saying,” That thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children’s stories and legends. The harbingers of the End times. We’d better get moving. You may as well take Gunjar’s gear. He won’t be needing it anymore.” Desmond nodded and took a look at the gear. He grabbed the war axe, since he was more used to using the type of weapon. He had Connor to thank for that. Desmond took the leather boots, and both bracers. He put one on top of his hidden bladed the other on his right forearm. He took the shoes he came with to this world off and put the leather ones on. Desmond looked over at the rest of the armor before deciding against wearing it. It would be too heavy to move around quickly in.

Remembering that the apple came with him, he quickly checked his hoodie pocket for the object and found it was gone. Desmond started to panic at loosing such a dangerous weapon before his right arm throbbed. He put his hand where it was throbbing but instead of feeling skin, he felt warm metal. Desmond looked over at his arm to see bronze metal with gold circular engravings. The band surrounded his arm a little below his armpit. Somehow Desmond knew it was the apple. Desmond just sighed and shrugged, already used to the unexplainable things that happen to him.”At least I still have it and won’t lose it as easily, as tight as it is on my arm.” He thought, trying to look at the positive side of things of having a dangerous object attached to him.

Desmond searched the body for knives or daggers. He only found knives that could make-shift for throwing-knives. Desmond quickly gathered them up and counted that there were seven in total. He turned to Ralof, who was waiting for him while Desmond got what he needed from Gunjar’s body. He nodded to Ralof, signaling that he was ready to go. As they started walking, Desmond took a few practice swings with the axe to get a feel of the weight and balance as he followed the blonde. After he got used to the feel of the weapon, he looked up to see Ralof trying to open one of the gates. An iron one it looked like.” This one’s locked. Let’s see about that gate.” Ralof said and went over to try at the second, this time wooden, gate. “ Damn. No way to open this from our side.” 

They both froze as they heard voices and foot steps coming towards them. Ralof recognized the voices and quickly crouched beside the gate where he couldn’t be seen easily. Ralof whispered to over to Desmond, who was staring at him in confusion,” It’s the Imperials! Take cover!” Desmond did as asked and went to the opposite side of the gate of where Ralof was so he wouldn’t be in plain sight. 

A soldier wore the red kind of armor that Desmond now knew were called Imperials came into view however, it was clear he didn’t see them. He opened the gate and rushed in, the captain from the execution came in behind . Ralof rushed the soldier and while both Imperials’ attention were on Ralof, and like a wraith, Desmond sneaked behind the captain and quietly unsheathed his hidden blade. 

Desmond got right up behind the captain, who stood frozen not expecting the attack, and injected the blade into her unprotected spine. The captain died quickly from the fatal injury. Desmond looked up from the body and saw Ralof finishing the soldier. Desmond looked through the captain’s gear, finding more daggers and a few gold coins. He also grabbed the sword she had and a key. Ralof saw him searching and asked,” Did you find a key? See if it unlocks that gate.” Desmond did just that and as he was unlocking the gate, he saw dark colored wisps of air going down his left arm. He snatched his hand back.

”What’s wrong? Why did you stop?” Ralof asked concerned, noticing that said person had stopped unlocking the door and was staring confused at his hand. Dropping his hand, Desmond replied shakily,” I’m fine. Just a little shaken up I guess.” Ralof nodded in understanding. Desmond continued to unlock the gate. As it opened, Ralof said,” That’s it! Come on, let’s get out of here before that dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads.” Ralof and Desmond went through.See stairs to the left, they raced the bottom and saw a corridor. The exit was right in front of them. 

Both men started running. Ralof looked up hearing rumbling and saw rocks coming undone from the ceiling. Seeing Desmond had gone ahead, he yelled for Desmond to stop. He stopped just in time as a cave-in happened, blocking the chance escape. Desmond shakily said his thanks to Ralof and they continued through a door beside the pile of boulders. As they went into the room behind the door, they saw and heard three Imperials coming towards them. One of the three shouted at the escapees,” You’re not leaving Helgan alive!” 

Ralof yelled a war-cry and ran at them. He ran up and started to fight two of the three. Desmond quickly dispatched the soldier coming at him by throwing a dagger to his throat, killing the man. Desmond threw another dagger into one of the soldiers unprotected head that was attacking Ralof. The Imperial dropped like a rock as he was killed. Seeing this, Ralof was distracted for only a moment but the last soldier saw the distraction and raised his sword to hit against the Stormcloak’s axe. The blow connected and Ralof was knocked down, not being able to block correctly.

The soldier went for the killing strike but Desmond intervened with his sword. The two sword connected causing a shower of sparks. Desmond used the stunned surprise from his opponent and used the war axe in his other hand to slice through the armor like a hot knife through butter, causing his guts to spill with the strength alone. The soldier dropped to the floor and started to bleed out from the injury. 

Desmond unsheathed his hidden blade and knelt down to end the soldier’s slow and painful death. He pushed the blade into the soldier’s jugular, killing him, and closed his dimming eyes. Desmond whispered to the dead soldier,” Requiescat in pace.” Desmond sighed in regret at having to take another life. He said to himself,” Why must good people keep dying for bad men to live.”(1) Ralof overheard Desmond and said confusedly,” What is that supposed to mean?” Desmond shook his head and didn’t answer the question. 

When the two men finally looked around they saw tables, shelves, plates of food, and wooden barrels around the place. Ralof recognized this type place and commented,” A storeroom. See if you can find any potions, we’ll need them.” Ralof started walking towards the exit from the room, but before he could take his first step, Desmond caught Ralof’s forearm, stopping him, and asked,” What do you mean potions?” Ralof looked at at Desmond like he was crazy before narrowing his eyes suspiciously(3) at him and replied,” You are not from Skyrim, are you?” Desmond shook his head in the negative and stayed quiet as the blonde thought through the new information. 

Ralof looked at Desmond and said,” You are obviously not from Summerstead or part of the Thalmor since you are not a high-elf and attacked the soldiers of the Empire. And you are definitely not part of the Stormcloak’s Where did you come from Desmond?” Desmond looked at Ralof strangely as he said the word elf, thinking it wasn’t possible for mythical creatures to be alive. At least in his world it wasn’t. Desmond noticed that Ralof was waiting for him to respond to the question.

”You’re right, Ralof. I am not from whatever or wherever this place is! I just woke up a wagon with no recollection of how I got here. There are things and people here who do things that where I am from are impossible. And now I have these freaky weird powers that I didn’t have before. I mean what is going to happen to me now? I grow wings or talk to magical animals?” Desmond looked at Ralof while he ranted. Ralof nodded in understanding.

He smiled, no longer suspicious, and answered Desmond’s earlier question,” Well, alright then. Potions are consumable liquid in a bottle that fortifies an ability or effect of an ability. Potions help the drinker by restoring health, magicka, or stamina.”(2) Desmond nodded in understanding before going to look for the bottles that Ralof described while Ralof went to the door to wait for Desmond to finish.

Desmond grabbed a health potion on one of the shelves and went looking for more. Hearing Ralof say to look in the barrels, he shrugged and did as told. He found another health potion, two magicka potions, and a stamina. He reached the rest of the room and went to Ralof.”Done? Let’s get moving.” Ralof commented as Desmond reached him. Ralof opened the door and Desmond saw the cave-in on the right side. On the left side there was a way clear with a turn to the left at the end of the tunnel. They started running down the stairs of the corridor when they heard fighting.

When both men got to the bottom of the stairs, Ralof looked around and said angrily,” Troll’s blood!. They have a torture room!” Ralof quickly ran into the room and joined the fight against the three Imperials with two other Stormcloak soldiers. Desmond unsheathed his sword and ran to join the fight. He dodged purple lighting that came from a hooded man armed with a dagger who away from the middle of the battle. The man rose his hand again aiming at one of the vulnerable Stormcloak’s back.

Desmond seeing this followed his instincts, somehow knowing knowing that he could help. He pointed his pointer and middle finger up, others fingers down, and sliced down. Black colored wind came from his aimed hand in a rush in form of a curved blade and hit the hooded person, shredding him in pieces, happening in just a couple seconds. Everyone stopped the fighting, and stared in disbelief at Desmond as the dark wind disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Desmond only knows that he woke up in a new world about to be killed so he doesn’t know who is bad and who is good, so he is assuming that the people who are trying to kill him are bad and knows no different. 
> 
> (2) I got the definition off of elderscrolls.fandom.com and just edited it to make sense without the gameplay.
> 
> (3) Ralof is suspicious of Desmond because wouldn’t you be if someone that looks like your people but doesn’t know anything about your world appears out of nowhere where your leader is. You may think the person may be a spy or something, so that is what Ralof is thinking before the explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Assassins Creed franchise nor the Elder Scroll franchise. They are owned by Ubisoft and Bethesda respectively.

Everyone stood in silence, frozen, before Desmond used the frozen moment to kill the remaining two Imperial soldiers with his sword. The Stormcloak women looked at Desmond. She said in disbelief,”Bla-Black wind?” They all crowded around Desmond and yelled excitedly,” Prescelto!” Desmond stepped back from them, not expecting the sudden closeness. He tilted his head and said confusedly,”What? Wait! How do you know that language?” They looked at each other then back at him and the other man asked,”What language, Prescelto?”

“Why are you calling me that?” Desmond demanded. They looked at him confused, as if he were pulling their leg. Ralof asked in confusion,” What do you mean? You are the chosen of Talos, you control the black wind. You are the Prescelto.” Desmond shook his head and started to back away from the group of three. “Prescelto means Chosen One though. I can’t have my life controlled, not again. Not like last time.” Ralof looked concerned at Desmond while he whispered franticly.” Wh-“ Ralof was interrupted a loud roar. They stopped talking to listen to the roar. 

As soon as it ended, Ralof looked to the rest of the Stormcloak’s and asked both of them,” Was Jarl Ulfrick with you?” The woman shook her head in the negative and replied,” No, I haven’t seen him since the dragon showed up.” Ralof sighed in frustration. Taking a look around while the two talked, Desmond saw three big metal cages on the left side of the torture room. Apparently, Ralof saw something in the middle cage as he started to run to said cage. He commented,” Looks like there is something in here.”

Ralof tugged on the gate unsuccessfully and looked at the padlock. He looked to Desmond and gave him some picklocks hidden in his armor. As Desmond took the lock picks, Ralof explained,” It’s locked. See if you can get it open with these picks. We will need the gold when we get out.” Nodding in understanding, Desmond next next to the padlock of the cage and opened it in a few seconds. Standing, he tugged the gate open vaguely hearing Ralof saying to grab anything in the cage. Desmond grabbed the gold coins laying around, counting 37, and moved to search the body that lay next to him in the cage. He found three potions of magicka and a satchel.

He also found a rather large coin pouch, which he transferred the coins he put in his hoody pocket in there, and a book with a strange symbol on front. Desmond opened the book to see if was worth taking and suddenly, his mind filled with information of a spell, Sparks. When he looked back down at his hands after the rush of information, the book was gone. He raised his left hands and instinctively used the new information to activate the spell. Black lighting, like the wind, danced across the hand and arm. 

Desmond deactivated the spell, stunned at having apparently learned magic from a disappearing book. He looked around once more, to see if he missed anything, and took the robes, pants, and hood off of the corpse to wear. Desmond took off his hoody, jeans, and shirt, showing no shame in just being in his underwear, showing lean, strong muscles without an ounce of fat on him. Desmond put on the light gray trousers first and then the gray-blue robes. He tied the intricate threaded belt across his waist and threw the dull brown hood over his head, which was connected to a low collar around his neck in the same color. He finished the changing by throwing the satchel on over the attached coin purse.

Desmond turned back to Ralof, who had his back to him, waiting for Desmond to finish changing. He walked out of the cage and started to hide his daggers across his body in easy reach to throw. Finishing by attaching his sword and axe to the belt. Desmond nodded his consent to go and watched as the other two Stormcloaks ran on ahead of Desmond and Ralof. He noticed as he ran through a long stone corridor that Ralof had a quiver on his back. Must have gotten it off of one of the Imperials, Desmond mused. Reaching the end of the corridor, they came into another room. Cages hanging from the ceiling with skeletons and fresh bodies dead laying inside. 

They came upon to what looked like a smashed in wall leading into a cave. As they started going in, the two unnamed Stormcloaks fell behind Desmond and Ralof. They heard voices at the ending of the cave passageway. Desmond tried to grab Ralof’s arm before they came out of cover and caused the Imperials to see them but missed. He heard arrows being strung as he turned the corner Ralof went. Dodging just in time to miss an arrow, Desmond looked at his surroundings and saw Ralof running up to an archer, doing arrows as he kept getting closer. 

Running past Ralof and the archer he was now fighting, axe to sword, he saw three other archers and a man in heavy steel armor with a sword coming towards the group. As he dodged the heavy armored Imperial’s sword, he ran passed the man, trusting the other two Stormcloaks to fight and defeat the Imperial as Desmond went after the archers. Rolling to doge an arrow, he came up smoothly in front of the first archer, sliding his hidden blade into the Imperials throat. 

He used the cooling body to block the other arrows that came at him. He quickly grabbed the longbow and took two arrows out of the corpse’s quiver. Desmond drew and aimed both arrows at the two archers. He let the drawstring go and the arrows flew threw the air, sliding into the thin leather armor of the two archers, killing them. Sensing someone behind him, Desmond dropped the bow and drew his sword, blocking just in time of the heavily armored Imperial’s sword. He rolled backwards, out of reach of the Imperial, and stood up to properly defend himself. 

The armored man charge towards him, sword coming down in a hard strike. Desmond cleanly doge out of the way and used the man being off balance from the missed strike to slide his sword into the mans neck behind him. The Imperial dropped to the floor after Desmond took his sword out of the rapidly cooling body, barley out of breath from defeating four men in only a few minute. After sheathing his sword, the brunet went around to the bodies and searched for more cold coins and daggers to add to his weapons. He found two daggers and a small pouch of coins, which he dumped into his big one. 

He hid the two extra daggers in his boots before deciding to take the longbow and quiver of iron tipped arrows that came from all the archers he killed. Desmond slung the quiver onto his back and fastened it there and carried the long bow in his hand. As Desmond walked over to Ralof, he saw that the blonde was searching the archer he fought as well. Remembering the other two Stormcloaks, he looked over to see the woman helping the man up off the floor where they were knocked down by the now dead armored Imperial.

Ralof gestured for the group to follow him as he commented,” Let’s see where this goes.” They reached a semi-circle door way with a wooden bridge that was facing upward. Seeing a lever, Ralof ran over and pulled it back, causing the bridge to fall down across a ravine with a dull thud. As the two men started to run across the bridge, Desmond noticed that the woman was supporting the man on her shoulder and was walking slowly towards their direction. Noticing Desmond was looking, the injured Stormcloak gestured for them to go on ahead. 

Nodding, Desmond reached the end of the bridge and came into a small cavern with water running down the middle and into a man-sized hole that stretched beyond their sight. Hearing a loud roar, the men turned back in time to the bridge to see rocks coming down in the round entrance, blocking them from going back in and coming out. Ralof dryly said,” No getting back that way now. The others will have to find another way out. We better push off.” Taking one last worried looks at the boulders, Desmond and Ralof ran down the stone stairs and into the hole where the water was going through.

As they reached a dead end, Ralof, trying to defuse the tense silence, said,”Guess that doesn’t go anywhere. I guess we better try and go this way.” Gesturing to the right was a taller and a little wider stone corridor. Desmond nodded and told Ralof to gone on ahead while he followed behind. Spying a coin pouch on a ledge, he took it and added the money to his growing currency. After that he reached Ralof they came into a cavern with big spiderwebs everywhere. As they reached the rooms huge spiders came from the ceiling and started to shoot what looked like poison at them.

As they dodged, Desmond drew an arrows from his new quiver and started firing with the longbow on the spiders. One by one they went down from the arrows until the biggest one was left. This one Ralof attacked and killed quickly. Walking up to the dead spiders, Desmond shuddered at the creepy eyes, but took all his arrows out and put them under the fangs where the poison was, covering the arrows in the lethal liquid. Desmond put the arrows back into his quiver after they dried enough. Seeing that Ralof was waiting on him, he went over and they started to walk down another pathway.

“I hate those dammed things. Too many eyes you know?” Ralof commented, with Desmond silently agreeing as they walked a short distance into a bigger cavern. They crossed a natural small bridge over a stream of water when Ralof suddenly crouched, making Desmond do the same in alarm. Ralof whispered,” Hold up. There’s a bear just ahead. See her?” And Desmond did see the bear. It looked slightly bigger than the ones in Conner’s memories too. 

“I’d rather not tangle with her right now. Let’s try to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step.” Ralof continued. Ralof hesitated, before saying,”Or if you’re feeling lucky, you can shoot her with your bow. Might take her by surprise.” Desmond immediately shook his head no at the second option, not wanting the kill the bear in case she had cubs. They very quietly snuck around the bear, he soft snoring sounds. Suddenly, the bear got up and started to turn in their direction. Ralof rolled out of the way quickly but Desmond was too slow and stared straight into the bears dark eyes.

All of a sudden, he felt confusion, and then slowly rising anger. Following his instincts, he sent off emotions of peace and reassurance that he wouldn’t try and attack the she-bear. Understanding passed back to him and the bear laid back down, and closed her eyes. Desmond slowly walked to where Ralof was in shock. Ralof feeling the same emotion as he watched the assassin walk toward him.” How in the…” Ralof lowly said. Desmond shrugged his shoulders in a confused manner, not understanding it himself.

“Let’s just get out of here because I don’t know either.” Ralof nodded slightly at Desmond’s words. They started walking down another pathway, but what was different about this one was there was fresh crisp air ventilating towards it. As they turned a corner, there was an exit at the end. With cheer in his voice, Ralof said,” That looks like the way out! I knew we’d make it!” They exited the cave and heard wingbeats. They wordlessly ducked behind a large rock. 

As the black dragon passed them, not seeing the two warriors, the got up from behind the boulder. Half listening to Ralof saying that the dragon was gone, Desmond looked at his surroundings, seeing snow, tall green trees, and mountains all around him. He gasped in awe of the beauty of the region. Desmond tuned in onto what Ralof was saying after admiring the view,”… no way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be over-running with Imperials soon, so we better get out of here.”

The two men started to walk downhill on a brown path, clear of snow.” My sister, Gerdur, runs the mill in Riverwood, just up the road. I’m sure she would help you out. It is certainly best if we split up. We can mee-,“ Desmond cut Ralof off with a punch on the arm, disagreeing on splitting up. When Ralof opened his mouth again, about to try to and convince the brunet that it would be better, Desmond glared at him, causing Ralof to gulp. The blonde closed his mouth with an audible clop. Desmond put the longbow on his back, not needing it in that moment. They both started on their journey to Riverwood, running side by side, friends in arms now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a day or two late next week since after the two weeks of piles and piles of tests, that the teachers surprised us with, and not a lot of sleep, leading to me getting horribly sick, and got behind on typing the next chapter. But thank you for being patient and sorry for the delay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Assassin's Creed franchise nor the Elder Scrolls franchise. They are both owned by Ubisoft and Bethesda respectively.

Ralof and Desmond made small talk as they made ran at a steady pace along the dirt road. Ralof talked to him about considering joining the Stormcloak’s in Windhelm before Desmond amusedly replied to him that he didn’t know where Windhelm was. Ralof blushed slightly before changing the subject to not further and embarrass himself. They talked random. things, getting to know each other more since they survived Helgan together and felt a connection of companionship with each other. Ralof explained the war between the Imperials and Stormclaok’s to Desmond as they reached what looked like to be the main road to Riverwood. 

Ralof stopped and pointed high in the mountains. There were ruins that looked big even miles high away from where the two men were. Desmond gasped in awe and fear at the sight. He felt a shiver of foreboding from the place. Ralof informed Desmond quietly,” See that up there? Bleak Falls Barrow. I’ve never understood how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place. I guess you get used to it however.” Ralof sighed before continuing to jog, Desmond lagging little behind, thinking. He shook his head clear of thoughts, catching up to the blonde after a moment.

They stayed for a few more minutes until they came upon a circular stone platform with three round, over seven feet tall statues with intricate markings carved onto it. ” These are the Guardian Stones. Three of the thirteen standing stones that dots Skyrim’s landscape,” Ralof said knowledgeably. He gestured his hand towards the stones,” Go ahead and see for yourself.” Desmond slowly walked up to the stones and saw that the middle one had a long bearded man with his right hand facing open handed to the right and in his left he was holding a staff. Desmond assumed that this stone had something to do with magic. 

Looking to the right, the assassin saw an armored man holding a shield and bow in his hands carved instead of the mage. This one must have to do with the warrior class. Looking to the left, last stone, Desmond saw a cloaked and masked man carved holding a knife. The man looked to be running as well. Following his instincts, Desmond chose the cloaked man's stone, the Thief Stone, and cautiously put his hand on it. A bright light came around him and Desmond felt a sudden rush of power pour into him. Desmond opened his eyes he closed from the light and turned to look at Ralof. 

The man’s mouth was gaping open, eyes widened in shock and surprise. Looking back at the Thief Tone, he noticed that the stone was now glowing. Desmond looked back to Ralof. Ralof spoke with his eyes still wide,” I have never seen that happen with the Guardian Stones before. Must have to do with being you being Prescelto. It is said they have mysterious powers from Talos.” Desmond just shook his head in defeat.” Of course this would happen to me. And please stop calling me that. My name is Desmond.” He said. The bigger man walked up to him and asked in concern from his words,” Presc-, I mean Desmond, what do you mean by that?” 

Desmond shook his head tiredly and replied, “ I’ll explain once we are safe.” Ralof nodded and they started to walk down the road again. Desmond looked over to Ralof and asked,” What exactly is Prescelto?” Ralof went and walked closer to him and informed Desmond quietly,” You are the chosen of Talos. Said to be sent from Talos himself to save the land of Tamriel from destruction. To wield black colored elements and be able to communicate with all beasts. Now that the dragons are back, I believe that you are the one who will be able to save Tamriel from the evil that seeks to destroy it.”

Desmond stared in disbelief at Ralof and stopped walking, shaking his head in denial. Whispering 'not again’ repeatedly. Ralof came over to him and touched his arm in concern. Desmond calmed down with the gentle from his panic. As Ralof was about to ask what was wrong they heard howling. The two men armed themselves as four wolves came out from the trees and surrounded them. As they looked at Desmond however, they barked excitedly and ran over to the brunet. They jumped on him, knocking him over in the process, and started to lick him all over his face.

Ralof, not seeing the wolves not attacking Desmond, raised his axe to attack the wolves before he heard a sound. It was laughing. Still holding his axe in the air, Ralof watched confusedly as Desmond laughed and weakly pushed at the wolves. Seeing that the wolves weren’t attacking Desmond but were tickling him with their tongues, he sheathed his axe. Smiling in amusement at the situation as Desmond caused the four big, ferocious Skyrim wolves to act like excited cubs. Desmond finally managed to push off the wolves and got up, giggling still as the ticklish feeling went away. He felt happiness coming from the wolves and he watched, smiling, as they wagged their tails and let their tongues loll out of their mouth. Half of the wolves were females and the other half were males, their fur ranging from a dark gray to a light gray. Desmond realized right then that he hadn’t laughed that freely in a long time. Not since Lucy died and his fath- William put him in that torture machine.

As if sensing his darkening mood, the darkest colored male wolf came up and licked his hand, begging to be pet. Desmond smiling down at the wolf, giving in to petting the wolf on the head. Desmond, after petting each wolf, sent them off into the wilderness, somehow knowing that he would see them again, one day. He watched as they walked away, looked back at him one more time, and disappeared into the trees. Ralof shook his head amusedly as they left and told Desmond they needed to get moving. The two men started to jog back down the road, previous panic gone, but not forgotten, because of the little moment. “I’m glad you can with me. We are almost there.” Ralof commented.

“Of course I would have come with you, you dumbass. I’m not going to leave you alone and I don’t know the way either so how would I have found this Riverwood.” Desmond retorted. Ralof rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. “I’m still glad.” Ralof replied. They came upon a river heading down the mountain, current going quickly. The men slowed down to a walk as they came upon a village gate.” Well, here we are. Looks like nobody knows what has happened yet. Just follow me to Gerdur, she is probably working at the lumber mill.” The blonde stated. As they went through the gate, they heard a young man and old woman talking about the dragon. Desmond ignored them and walked pass them with Ralof doing the same thing. 

They reached the end of the blacksmith and turned a right, going over a small wooden bridge. They came upon a big tree stump on the right and a pile of wooden logs on the left as well as the lumber mill. Ralof shouted,”Gerdur!” Looking up the where the lumber was being cut by a saw, Desmond saw what looked like a female version of Ralof, on top of the mill. The woman, Gerdur, shouted back,” Brother! Mara’s mercy, it’s good to see you again! I’ll be right down.” She disappeared from their vision and came to the path on the right. She ran and hugged Ralof, not yet noticing Desmond who was behind Ralof, and said with concern,” It it safe for you to be here? We heard that Ulfrick had been captured.” 

“Gerdur, I’m fine. At least, now I am.” Ralof replied. Gerdur looked at him in worry and asked,“Are you hurt? What’s happened? And who is this, one of your comrades?” Gerdur looked at Desmond curiously, finally noticing other man. Ralof smiled and said in pride,” Not a comrade, but a friend. I owe him my life many times, in fact.” Gerdur came over and hugged him, saying her thanks. Desmond stiffened in the hug, not knowing how to act. He hadn’t had a kind hug or touch in such a long time. Tearing up, he slowly brought he arms up and hugged her back and let go a moment later, blinking tears away. Desmond flushed and stuttered a ‘you’re welcome’ back. The woman blinked at him in confusion. 

Ralof interrupted the awkward moment by asking ,”Is there any place we can talk? There’s no telling what news from Helgan will reach the Imperials.” Gerdur nodded and led them over to the tree stump. “This isn’t very private,” Desmond thought confusedly as they walked over the fairly large stump. Gerdur yelled out suddenly,”Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something.” They heard a yell back at Gerdur saying,” I’m busy right now!” Gerdur sighed in frustration and shouted back impatiently,” Hod, just come here!” As they reached the stump, Desmond heard light foot steps behind them and turned around to see a young boy followed by a large, long grey haired hound. 

Desmond sat on the stump as the young boy came up to Ralof and said in excitement, jumping up and down with a bright smile on his face,” Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe. How many Imperials have you killed! Do you really know Ulfrick Stormcloak?” Ralof laughed brightly at the boy’s rapid questions, ruffling the kid’s hair fondly but before he could respond, Gerdur scolded the boy lightly,” Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Come find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming.” The large hound walked up to where Desmond sat and practically begged to be pet with the big, brown eyes and with the emotions sent over. Desmond tuned the conversation out as he pet the dog with a small, peaceful smile on his face. 

Frodnar started to run off after receiving encouragement from his uncle, and with one last pat on the head, Desmond sent the hound off with the boy. Another blonde man came running up after Frodnar left. He was large, rippling muscles as he ran with long blonde hair tied back and a beard. Desmond assumed this was Hod. He came and stood next to Gerdur as Ralof sat below Desmond on a smaller part of the stump. Hod asked Ralof,” Ralof, what are you doing here,” Hod looked to the two men in concern,” What’s going on? You two look pretty well done in.” Ralof sighed in exhaustion as he put his head between his arms,” I can’t remember when I last slept, and I don’t even know how long Desmond has been awake either. After we talk, I would hate to put your family in danger but, if you’ll don’t mind can I stay here for a while? Desmond would be invited too, I hope.” Gerdur nodded in affirmation and releasing some slight tension from Desmond when he worried in having nowhere to sleep.

“ Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfrick was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater crossing. Like they knew exactly where we’d be. That was… two days ago now. We stopped in Helgan this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headman’s block and ready to start beheading. They wouldn’t even give Ulfrick a trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then. Desmond was on the the block, about to lose his head, but out of nowhere… a dragon attacked.” As Ralof told the story, Gerdur said in disbelief,” You don’t mean, a real live…” Ralof nodded, confirming the question.

“ I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there! As strange as it sounds, we’d be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it Riverwood?” Gerdur nodded and answered,” Nobody has come up the south road today, as far as I know.” Ralof sighed in relief,” Good.” Gerdur walked up to Desmond and gave him a small key while saying,” Here’s a key to the house. Stay as long as you like. If there’s anything you need, just let me know.” Desmond nodded before his stomach growled loudly. Desmond smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He asked quietly,” Do you have any food I can eat?” Gerdur smiled kindly and took out a loaf of bread, cheese, and apples from the pockets of her grey dress.

Desmond’s stomach growled loudly once more at the smell of food before he devoured the cure to his hunger. Desmond couldn’t remember when he last ate before he came to this place. After he finished eating the small snack, Desmond said his thanks to Gerdur.” If there is anything you need me to do, just ask.” She looked at him and told him,” There is something you could do for me. For all of us here. The Jarl needs to know if there’s a dragon on the loose. Riverwood’s defenseless. We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever troops he can. If you’ll do that for me, I’ll be in your debt.” Desmond nodded in acceptance of the new mission and Gerdur nodded back at him in thanks. Desmond said to her,” I’ll leave tomorrow after some rest.” Gerdur accepted the condition and asked Ralof,”Did any one else escape? Did Ulfrick…” Ralof reassuringly said,” Don’t worry I’m sure he made it out. It’ll take more than a dragon to stop Ulfrick Stormcloak.” Hod spoke up,” I’ll let them into the house and you know, sow them where everything is.” Gerdur humphed and said knowingly,” Help them drink our mead you mean.” 

Gerdur sighed and waved her hand, dismissing them. Ralof smiled brightly and hugged his sister tightly and went to walk with Desmond while Hod led them away. They walked back down the wooden bridge and down the main street. The three men came upon a stone house with a straw roof. Desmond looked curiously at it, having never seen a house like it before. There was a tightly woven wooden fence with spikes sticking up from it. It surrounded the house and had a large brown cow in it with dark green grass. They passed the fence and onto a wooden platform. Desmond also saw a brown chicken in the area and the two animals looked up curiously at him. Hod opened the wooden door to the large house and they went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I was wrong on the chapter being posted late. Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Assassin's Creed Franchise nor the Elder Scrolls franchise. They are owned by Ubisoft and Bethesda respectively.

Warmth encased the males as they walked in. Desmond sighed in pleasure as the warmth encased him, unknowingly getting rid of the outdoor cold. In front of them was a stone fire place with an iron pot hanging on it. Steam rose from the pot and a delicious smell reached his nose. Desmond’s stomach growled again, signifying the food he had earlier was not enough to reach its fill. Hod chuckled, handing him a bowl while saying,” Eat your fill, we have plenty of food to fill that hungry bear of yours.” Desmond said he thanks and promptly devoured the food offered to him while the others sat in amazement as he ate half of the pot and several loafs of bread. Desmond finally set the bowl down, feeling stuffed and contempt. He hadn’t had a full meal like that in ages since his fathe- William, Shaun, Rebecca, and him had to share rations in that horrifying cave.

 

Desmond shook his head clear of depressing thoughts and looked around the household. There was a type of wooden-made bar around the corner of the house with alcohol and different kinds of food on it. A few tables and shells surround the place as well.There was a bed behind the bar that would fit two people. Another one on the left side that would fit only one. As he turned around, he saw a trap door. Seeing that Desmond was looking at the wooden contraption,Hod said,” Those are where the guest beds are, as well as the cellar. Don’t worry though, it is warm and dry. Quite comfortable if I might add(1).” Desmond nodded went down the ladder leading to the cellar.

 

Hod was right. The cellar did have a few shelves with barrels of mead there. Behind all of that, however, were two beds with animal furs as blankets and straw as matts. Desmond didn’t mind sleeping on what would probably be uncomfortable, he, after all, had to sleep on stone with only a thin blanket to warm him on cold nights when he wasn’t on the uncomfortable form of the Animas. It was quite warm down there too from the fire above, but not sweltering hot. A comfortable heat.

 

Desmond heard foot steps coming down the ladder and turned to see Ralof. The blonde smiled at him and went over to one of the beds. He took his armor off and laid his weapons aside, leaving him in trousers and bare-chested. Ralof laid. Across the bed and promptly fell asleep while Desmond was doing the same thing. Desmond was in similar clothing and laid some of his hidden daggers on his neatly piled robes, but left some on his person and under his pillow just in case. His paranoia wouldn’t allow otherwise. As Desmond laid on the straw bed, he had questions about how he came to this world, and what would happen to him now. As Desmond fell asleep, his questions would be answered.

 

_Dreamscape_

 

_Desmond opened his eyes to see he was in a huge white temple. The columns rose farther than he could see, glowing bright. He had the sudden urge to walk forward on the white carpet that lay across the ground. Desmond followed the urge, feeling that he would get answers for his questions. He came across a platform with a figure standing facing away from him. It was a women with ebony hair coming down from a helmet combined with a silver neck guard. The mystery woman was wearing a white dress, flowing onto the floor. The woman turned, her gold eyes looked at him with saddens. Desmond gasped in surprise, then glared at the woman._

 

_“Did you bring me here? Did you send me to this place to be sacrificed again for another world? Did you, Minerva!” The woman, now named Minerva, shook her head sadly and replied,” No, I didn’t bring you here. The gods of this world called upon me to send a hero to help save this world. We had no choice but to send you, you were the only one who would be able to do so, and stop the solar flare from reaching Earth.” Desmond glared even harder at her and basically shouted at her,” Then why am I not DEAD!” Minerva sighed and said,” You did die Desmond. The god Talos just brought you back to life to be the Prescelto, to be his Chosen. We had to change you however, add new things to your DNA, making you superior to normal humans. Making you more powerful and no longer human.”_

 

_Desmond slowly back away from her, shaking his head in denial.” I-I died? Wait, is that why I have been feeling stronger and can control the elements?” Minerva shook her head positively.” How else did you change me.” Desmond asked with emotion, dark brown eyes blank. Minerva shook her head and said,” I do not know how much of you has changed, Only Talos knows since he is the one who mostly changed you. I only know what I changed about you and you already know these. I guess you will find out along your journey what the other changes are.” Desmond just shook his head again, tiredly this time. He asked himself,” When will these things stop happening to me? When will I be able to control what happens to me and my life?” Minerva looked pityingly at him. Desmond sighed and asked the woman,” I’m not going to be able to go back to my world, am I?” Minerva shook her head negatively._

 

_“Am I even going to be able to trust any one here, and on my supposed ‘journey’”? He asked in frustration. Minerva smiled secretly and said reassuringly,” Of course you are Desmond, the only people who know that you aren’t from this world are the gods, and the ones you choose to tell. The one called Ralof you can trust to tell, if you want to, that is” Desmond relaxed slightly, but not fully at her presence. The brunet sighed and said tiredly,” What do I need to do?” Minerva looked in pity at the assassin._

 

_She opened to mouth to explain his purpose before closing it and tilting her head, as if listening to something. The room started to glow a brighter light. The woman’s eyes widened slightly before saying quickly,” You are going to come upon help from your world later in your journey. This is the only time I will be able to talk the you, good luck in saving Skyrim Desmond! You will need it.” The brightness of the room got brighter and brighter as Desmond yelled for Minerva to ‘wait’ as she disappeared. He eventually covered his eyes from the brightness and heard someone calling out his name as he woke up._

 

 

 

“-esmond!Desmond!” Ralof shouted, shaking the brunet's shoulders to wake him. Desmond eyes flew opened. He gasped and sat up quickly, just missing hitting Ralof with his head. Ralof looked in concern at Desmond, still holding on to his shoulders, anchoring him from hyperventilating. Ralof pulled him to his chest, hugging him. Desmond practically melted into the warm embrace of a friend. Ralof rubbed his back soothingly as he calmed down. When he calmed down down significantly enough, Desmond pulled back and laid back against the wall of the cellar. Ralof sat on the bed beside him, still staring at him in concern. Desmond sent a reassuring smile.

 

“What happened?” Desmond asked, confused. Ralof replied,” You were having a nightmare. You woke me up when you started to thrash around and scream ‘Wait!’ I don’t think you woke up Gerdur and her family though, the cellar walls are thick.” Desmond looked down guiltily and said sheepishly,” Sorry, I didn’t know I was doing that. Is it in the middle of the night?” Ralof nodded. Desmond sighed, saying sorry once more. Ralof worriedly asked,” What was it about? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Seeing Desmond look up at him. The assassin shook his head, saying,” No, it’s fine. It will take a while to explain, though, because if I tell about the dream, I’ll have to tell you about my world. Apparently I traveled dimensions! Or worlds I guess.”

 

Ralof looked bewilderedly at Desmond as he heard his words. He opened his mouth and closed it multiple times, speechless. Finally, Ralof asked in disbelief,” You came from another dimension!” Desmond sheepishly nodded. Ralof shook his head. Desmond asked sadly, not meeting Ralof’s searching eyes,” You don’t believe me do you?” Ralof replied,” I do, I do believe Desmond! You don’t seem the type to lie, but you have to admit that if you heard this, you probably would not believe it. And for some reason, I feel I should trust you.” Ralof said the last part quizzically.

 

Desmond had to agree with him, he wouldn’t believe himself if Desmond hadn’t been through the Animus. He heard Ralof say,” Just talk to me. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to, Desmond. You can trust me.” Desmond smiled gratefully, deciding to trust Minerva words. He began telling Ralof his story from the start. He told him about The Farm, running away at 16, being kidnapped by Abstergo, and being forced into the Animus at the fear of his own life. Desmond told him about how his mind went back in time to living Altair Ibn-La’Ahad’s life, being rescued by Lucy, and then being put back into the torturing machine.

 

He told Ralof about The Bleeding became worse as he lived Ezio Auditore’s life and then how he became trapped inside the Animus after his father put him in the one place that was causing him to start and loose his mind. He told him about finding The Apple and Lucy’s death at his hands. Desmond told him how he escaped with Subject 16’s, Clay Kaczmarek, help after relieving Ezio’s final moments. Desmond told him about the coldness of his father and Shaun, the distant Rebecca, and how he now had to save the world by going back into the Animus, reliving Connor Kenway’s life. He told Ralof about having found the key the save the world, and his ‘family’ expecting him to sacrifice his life. Desmond told him about his fears of dying, and then ultimately his death.

 

While he was close to finishing, Ralof sat with Desmond and pulled him into a one armed hug, relaxing his tensed figure. The assassin relaxed into the friendly touch. Finishing his tale, Desmond told him about his dream of Minerva. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Desmond’s eyes started to droop closed. Before he fell asleep into his companion’s arms, he heard Ralof say reverently,” You have scarified so much for the world Desmond. I will stand by you, not because you are the Chosen Of Talos, but because you have a strong soul, and are shield-brothers now.” Desmond fell asleep with a smile on his face, Ralof falling close behind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I am not shipping Ralof and Desmond if it seemed like it and wasn’t clear when I said ‘friendly.’ Let’s just say that divine intervention had something to do with their close friendship in just a day of meeting each other. The companionship isn’t faked or made-up emotions created by this divine person, just increased emotions of friendship that were already being created. Just basically imagine that their relationship is familial and only that. Also, I don’t think the cellar in Gerdur’s house is actually in the game, but I added it anyway because it was needed. Anyway, hope that makes sense. Also, I am not going to be able to post for a week because I am horribly sick, and can barley concentrate on typing so I won't be able to type during my sickness since I want to focus on getting better.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so, so, sorry! I can't update for a few weeks because I made a huge stupid mistake and now all my work I was going to post is gone and I have the re-write all of it and I don't know when I am going to be able to update since I still have school going on as well as still be sick. So, don't expect an update for quite a while because of my stupid mistake but after I get caught up again I try and post two chapters. I'll do my best to make it quick but I don't want to rush it and make it bad. I am so sorry again! 

**Author's Note:**

> If I make any mistakes in the chapters with the different languages it is because I am using google translate. If you like this and are waiting for the next chapter I don't know when I am going to update next, and if you don't like it you don't have to worry about it. Also, if you can, comment down below of a male Skyrim character you think would do good with Desmond please, that would be appreciated. I do have some ideas but I would still appreciate ideas from the people. If you do, please give good reasons why and if you don't want to, don't worry about it.
> 
> La Famiglia Non Finisce Nel Sangue - Family Does't End In Blood


End file.
